


Purity in Many Forms

by KenkuKry



Category: Lunch Club (Podcast), OFF (Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Batter!Ted, Don't want to spoil the characters ;), Gen, I swear this is not racist he just really likes the colour white, Judge!Charlie, OFF AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Interactive, he makes cat puns :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenkuKry/pseuds/KenkuKry
Summary: Ted is the Batter. His objective is to purify the Zones.You, The Reader, will help in this task.Keep your eye out, you must be deft as I am not ruthful. I hope you will have good decorum for this task.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	Purity in Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).



> * In the VT discord server *  
> [Ghet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/pseuds/Spaghettoi): What if OFF au.. but Ted Batter  
> Me, foaming at the mouth: H u h ?
> 
> Don't worry if anything is confusing! I'm writing it to be similar to the game, so it doesn't make much sense until the end. Also! If you've played OFF before, stick around anyway because there is going to be Some differences.

Ted is The Batter. It is his duty to purify the land.

This Zone, Zone 0, is quiet. The silence could be deafening, one may say. This does not matter to The Batter. In front of The Batter are several tall, yellow buildings. He notices that everything is yellow. Except for the sky, water surrounding the Zone, and the cat. These are all white.

The large cat, about mid thigh height, jumps off a ledge, trotting up to The Batter, a large grin filled with sharp, pointed teeth. This is the guardian of Zone 0, The Judge. 

"Ah, it is quite the im _paws_ ibilty that there is another being of flesh and blood in this Zone, who might you be?" The Judge says in an unnervingly human voice. This does not affect The Batter. 

"I am The Batter. It is my duty to purify the land." The Batter states, standing straight. His black cap blocks out the overhead, overbearing omnipresent light, making a perfect shadow over his eyes. 

"And by _purr_ chance, who is your guide? Your puppeteer? There's no chance that you are more than a _pup_ pet." The Judge seems to hesitate on the second pun, unsure of if it'll hit correctly. 

"I am guided by The Author, but there are Readers, too. Multiple Readers who observe my every action and attempt to predict what The Author will do next." 

"Okay Ted," The Batter doesn't know how The Judge got his name, "since I'm _feline_ good today, how about a tutorial?" 

"I am not in a game, I am in a written work. A tutorial would be unnecessary," The Batter responds, maintaining both a cold tone and frigid posture. 

"Then we shall continue on as soon as _paws_ ible, Ted." The Judge said, a joyful tone in his voice, before leaping towards The Batter. The Batter instantly took a protective stance, but quicker than he could draw his bat, The Judge was perched atop his shoulder. 

The Judge took one look at his face, before insisting, "Well? No _knead_ to _paws_ _meow_. Get moving!" 

The Batter isn't sure of his opinion of The Judge.

But he shouldn't be having an opinion, anyway.

So he moves towards the ladder with large strides, climbing the ladder with precision and elegance. On his shoulder, The Judge is kneading his needle sharp claws through his shirt. This does not affect The Batter.

“ _Meow_ then, stop calling me The Judge, I have a name y’know.”

“I intend disrespect by it, referring to you by your title is the best form to regard you in.” 

There was a stretch of silence. The Judge stopped kneading The Batter’s shoulder, who was reaching the top of the tower.

“ _Scratch that_ , you can call me any name you want, whatever you want to do dude. It’s Charlie, by the way.”

The Batter isn’t sure what he wants.

Actually, he knows what he wants. He wants to accomplish his duty.

  
  


\---

The Judge hopped off his shoulder, landing on the floor with a light thud. Then, with a flick of his tail, went running towards the hole -- no, downwards staircase.

“Wait-” The Batter called out, but The Judge was already gone.

The Batter decided that it was a good choice to take the staircase himself. It was the same sunflower yellow as the rest of Zone 0.

The Batter does not believe colours like yellow, red, or blue should exist. The Batter knows that white is the purest colour. White as the snow that crunches underneath your feet. White as ash that rains from the sky in a wildfire. White as the sun when you look directly at it.

Zone 0 does not have a sun. The Batter knows that all of the Zones, despite not being to the other three, have no sun.

If he purifies the Zones he knows that they will be like the sun. They will be blinding. They will be deafening. They will be harsh. They will be pure. That is what The Batter wants.

So he descends the stairs with intent and grace. So trips, no missteps, a perfect descent to the next room. 

Among a row of floating cubes, The Judge sits. He is smaller than the cubes, making him seem much more similar to a house cat. This is until he notices The Batter’s entrance, giving him a grin filled with fish-like teeth.

“This part is not in your hands, Ted,” The Judge cocked his head to the side, flicking his ears, “this part is a little... Puzzle. For your dear Readers.”  
  
“The Readers? They simply observe, they find entertainment from it.” The Batter frowned slightly, not enjoying his difficulties understanding.

“Well, I’m sure they’ll love this additional treat, though it might be a bit _purr_ plexing to some.” The Judge gave a little wink with his yellow eyes.

“What shall I do in the meantime?”

“You will learn the simple elegance of waiting,” The Judge said, laughter masked in his tone.

The Batter chooses to observe the cubes. There are 6 in total, a 2 by 3 structure. Absentmindedly, The Batter tapped the one closest to him on his left. It suddenly started glowing slightly and wavering within the air.

“That is the first step, now you must wait until The Readers have done their part, too. Don’t worry, I’m sure it will only be for a short _purr_ iod.”

[ Select the boxes? ](https://forms.gle/dKWSSd37BDJhK964A)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that the chapter is short, but I thought it was the best way to introduce some of these strange(r) elements. I have a lot of ideas for this(as those on the discord know) so I'm looking forward to writing this!


End file.
